Crushing
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Short Story. Beast Boy is on a mission. To prove that he can make Raven have a crush on him. But in the end, who'll have the crush on who? BBxRae
1. She Likes Me, She Likes Me Not?

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans… if you didn't already know.**

Chapter 1

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy walked down the streets of Jump City, casually. It had been a slow day, so after taking care of a robbery that morning they decided to spend the day out. Starfire had dragged Raven off to some free makeover thing at the mall, leaving the boys alone for the day. They spent that free time going to the arcade, watching a pretty gruesome movie that they knew the girls wouldn't agree to go see, and getting some pizza.

The girls had contacted them and told them that they were back home. So the boys were walking the streets a little more before heading back to the tower. They were just passing an elementary school and watched as the children played during their recess.

"Dudes, can you believe that if we were normal we'd be in school right now?" laughed Beast Boy.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have recess," said Cyborg. "We'd be in high school."

"Still, we'd be in school," said Beast Boy.

"Well I've certainly never regretted earning my high school diploma early," said Robin.

"Me neither," said Cyborg.

"Eh, they're over rated," said Beast Boy, brushing the subject off.

"But you've got one, right?" asked Robin.

"Well… not exactly," said Beast Boy. "I mean, I was kinda home schooled by the Doom Patrol so I didn't get an official diploma."

"Beast Boy, you need to get your diploma," said Robin.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy. "It's not like I'm ever gonna need it. I mean, I'm a superhero! Besides, I completed all of my schooling, what will a little piece of paper do?"

"You know, you can get it online," said Cyborg. "When we get back you can take the test and we can print you out one."

"Uh, no thanks," said Beast Boy, nervously. "Knowing me, I'd probably fail. I mean, it has been a few years since I've learned anything."

"I'd agree to that," Cyborg smiled, causing Beast Boy to give him a small growl.

The three young men took a glance onto the playground and saw various children swinging, playing tag, or sliding down the slide. They spotted a little red headed girl picking on a little blond boy. He looked quite peeved and kept screaming for her to go away, but she only pushed him down before running off with her friends.

"Ah, young love," Cyborg chuckled.

"What?" asked a clueless Beast Boy.

"That little red headed girl has a crush on that blond boy," said Robin, pointing to the children.

"What are you talking about?" asked Beast Boy. "She was picking on him, not flirting with him."

"Well that's how a lot of kids act out their affection," said Robin. "They pick on the one they have a crush on just to get their attention and to lead them off course so they don't figure it out."

Suddenly Cyborg began to laugh. "Hey, I bet that's why Raven's always yelling and slapping you, B," he chuckled. "She's got a crush on you!"

Robin joined in laughing with Cyborg at the sheer insanity of the idea. Raven have a crush on Beast Boy? Now that would be a sign that either the world was ending or hell was freezing over. But Beast Boy did not laugh at this, quite the opposite. He froze completely in his tracks and his eyes widened as if he had just had an epiphany.

"Oh… my… god," he said at last, causing Robin and Cyborg to stop and turn around. They hadn't noticed that Beast Boy had stopped walking. "She likes me!"

"What? No, man, I was just joking around," said Cyborg.

"Come on, it explains everything!" said Beast Boy, waving his arms in the air dramatically. "Why she's always snapping at me, why she hits me every chance she gets, why she throws all of those sarcastic comments at me."

"She throws all of those sarcastic comments at all of us," said Robin. "She doesn't have a crush on you."

"Dude, she's gotta!" said Beast Boy. "I'm cool, I'm hot, I've got a great movie star grin, what's not to have a crush on?"

"B, I think you're goin off the deep end," said Cyborg seriously and putting his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"No, I'm not!" said Beast Boy. "It all makes sense now. Oh man, I've go to find Raven and tell her that I don't like her like that. Maybe then she'll leave me alone." And with that he turned into a hawk and flew off towards the tower to talk to Raven.

"She doesn't like you, Beast Boy!" Robin screamed after him, afraid for his teammate's life.

"Yeah, man, I was only kiddin!" Cyborg added.

Beast Boy landed on the roof of the tower and quickly made his way inside. His mind was racing and he kind of felt proud that Raven had a crush on him. Boy, had she done a good job of hiding her feelings. But, after all these years, he had figured it out. He made it to her door and rapped his knuckles against it.

"For the last time, Starfire, I'm not keeping that makeup on!" Raven almost yelled.

"Uh, Raven, it's me," said Beast Boy.

Slowly Raven opened her door a crack to make sure it really was Beast Boy. When she saw his green skin she opened her door to see him. "Can I help you?" she asked in a tired tone.

"Well, Raven," he said, clearing his throat. "It's come to my attention that you have a crush on me."

Raven only raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"I mean, yeah, it took me a while to figure it out, but now I have," he said. "You see, I never went to public school or anything so I never knew that when a girl picks on you it means they have a crush on you. That's why it took me so long to catch on."

"Beast Boy…"

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that as flattered as I am I don't like you like that," said Beast Boy in a slightly cocky way.

"Beast Boy…"

"I mean, you're one of my best friends and I think we should just keep it at that," he continued. "Not that I can blame you for having a crush on me. I am quite a ladies man."

"Beast Boy!" Raven said sternly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I don't have a crush on you," said Raven, a little confused as to why he was saying all of this to her.

"Come on, Raven, I know you do," said Beast Boy. "You don't have to pretend anymore, or hit me for that matter."

"I don't have a crush on you," she said again, firmly.

"Oh really?" he asked in a slight chuckle. "Then why do you always hit me and make sarcastic comments?"

"Because you're irritating," said Raven plainly. "You spew horrible, corny jokes at me, you annoy me, you bug me when I try to meditate, and you have that arrogant, cocky attitude. That's why I hit you and make sarcastic comments."

Beast Boy stood there silent for a moment and let all of that sink in. "So… you don't have a crush on me?" he asked.

"Of course not," said Raven, plainly. "You're not exactly my type. I would have thought that you of all people would know that."

"Oh," he said, suddenly feeling quite awkward and stupid. "Well, uh, sorry. My mistake." He tried to back out of there, but Raven wasn't about to have that.

"Beast Boy, why in the world would you jump to the conclusion that I have a crush on you all of a sudden?" asked Raven.

"Well, uh, you see," he stuttered, feeling his throat go suddenly completely dry. "Like I said, I kinda found out that when little girls like boys they pick on them. So, we kinda assumed…"

"We?" asked Raven, sharply.

"Oh, yeah, uh, Cyborg, Robin, and I," said Beast Boy. "We kinda thought that that might be why you were always picking on me. Well, I kinda thought that, Robin and Cyborg said I was crazy. I guess I am."

"Not crazy, just self absorbed," said Raven, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well, sorry about this," said Beast Boy blushing with embarrassment. "Look, can we, uh, put all of this behind us and pretend it never happened?"

"You read my mind," said Raven, closing her door.

Beast Boy had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life and he quickly ran to his room and locked the door. "You moron!" he yelled at himself. "Why are you so stupid? You knew that Raven didn't like you like that, so why did you do that? Why didn't you listen to Cy and Robin?" He took a seat on his bed and sighed. "And now I've got to put up with a wonderful awkwardness between Raven and me. Like our friendship wasn't strained enough already."

He groaned and fell backwards onto his bed. Then he had another thought that jump started his brain once more. "Not her type?" he asked himself. "What did she mean by that? Then what _is_ her type? Does she think she deserves someone better than me? What's not to love about me? Why _shouldn't_ she have a crush on me? What's so far fetched about that? I bet if I tried hard enough I could get her to like me."

He suddenly got a very devious idea. "I'll show her," he said, rubbing his hands together with a wicked grin. "I'll _make_ her have a crush on me. No girl can resist the Beast Boy charm. Then she'll see that I can be her type. She'll see that she's not better than me."

Raven felt a bit flustered by her conversation with Beast Boy and was quite happy that she had gotten out of it. She had never thought he'd catch on. Heck, it had taken _her_ nearly three years to catch on. It had taken her three years to figure out why she almost enjoyed hitting Beast Boy. It had taken her three years to figure out why she liked sending as many sarcastic, degrading comments his way as she could. It had taken her three years to realize that as much as she didn't want to believe it, she had a crush on Beast Boy.

She decided to meditate for a little while and get the conversation out of her head. It was too close for comfort. She didn't want him to find out, for she knew he'd just act like he was earlier; all cocky and proud. She hated it when he got like that. It was one of the few things that she actually did dislike about him. The rest was just a cover to keep him off of her trail.

She did like it when bugged her and told her jokes and annoyed her, for he was giving her attention. And when she hit him and yelled at him she was getting even more attention from him. She might have been quiet, but any idiot should have been able to see all of the signs she had been giving him. She was surprised that Robin the great detective hadn't confronted her on it. But, for some reason, none of them had ever caught onto what she was doing. That is, until today.


	2. Stage One

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans… if you didn't already know.**

Chapter 2

Raven slowly made her way to the common room for dinner. As the doors slid open the wonderful sound of Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting filled her ears. She sighed, knowing that this was never going to change, and stepped through before the doors could close. She went over to their table and saw that Robin and Starfire were already sitting. She silently took her seat then put her hood down, since it was rude to have it up at the table.

"Raven, do you not love my makeup?" Starfire gushed. Raven looked up and nearly fell out of her seat and let out a shriek. Starfire had bright blue eye shadow thickly covering her eyelids and half of her forehead. She had bright pink blush on and ruby red lipstick. "I have done it on my own!"

"Oh, uh, I can tell," said Raven, trying to cover up the fact that she thought Starfire looked like a little girl who had broken into her mother's make up purse. "What do you think about it, Robin?" She was very curious to hear what her boyfriend had to say.

"Well, um, I think she did well for her first try," said Robin with a nervous smile. Starfire smiled happily and proudly.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about whether they should have meatballs in the spaghetti sauce or on the side. They had been going at it for a good ten minutes and now the food was starting to grow cold, and the other three Titans were getting hungry and impatient.

"Could you two finish up so we can eat?" asked Robin sternly.

"Yes, I am most hungry," said Starfire as her nine stomachs gurgled.

"Just keep the meatballs separate and then add as much sauce as you want, Cyborg," said Raven. "That way everyone's happy."

"But then they won't soak in all of the tomatoey goodness," whined Cyborg.

"Dude, I don't want nasty meatballs in the spaghetti sauce that I have to eat!" said Beast Boy.

"They're just in the sauce, it's not like I'm forcin ya to eat 'em for once," said Cyborg.

"Enough!" said Robin, who was sick of this. "Put the food on the table and be quiet!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy quickly obeyed and took their seats. Robin never really snapped at anyone, but when he was hungry he could get rather… grumpy. They let Robin serve himself first and then the rest of them went at it.

Beast Boy was sitting next to Raven and he had a small grin on his face. He was about to put his little project into action. As they ate he ever so slowly moved his hand a little closer to hers. He did it slow enough so that no one would notice, especially not Raven. About halfway through the meal his hand brushed hers.

"Whoops, sorry," he said in a very unapologetic manner.

Raven heard the odd tone in his voice and gave him a curious look. Usually he would cower when he did something accidentally that he knew to be wrong. But not this time. She had to admit that as he had touched her hand she felt a shock send through her. Not to mention the fact that they had just had a very awkward conversation.

When they finished Beast Boy quickly cleared his and Ravens plate from the table.

"Um, I can clear my own plate you know," said Raven.

"I know, it's just my turn to do the dishes and I figured I might as well grab as many plates as I can before I go to the sink," said Beast Boy.

"Then why didn't you take mine?" said Cyborg.

"Because you're a meat mongering jerk," said Beast Boy simply.

"Wait a second, it's Ravens turn to do the dishes," said Robin.

"Yes, and Beast Boy, you hate the doing of the dishes," said Starfire.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather do them than see Ravens hands get all pruney," said Beast Boy as he turned the water on in the sink.

"Since when do you care if my hands get pruney?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy didn't say anything; he just gave her a small smile and went on with doing the dishes. Raven didn't like what was going on and decided that if Beast Boy wanted to do her chores she'd just let him. She quickly put her hood back up and headed for her room.

As soon as she was gone Beast Boy grinned devilishly. 'Stage one: complete,' he thought.

"Okay, what's goin on here?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, I am the confused as well," said Starfire.

"Oh, nothing," said Beast Boy as he began to rinse of one of the plates.

"Did you talk to Raven about… your theory?" asked Robin.

"Oh, yes, does she really have the feelings for you?" asked Starfire.

"You told Star?" said Beast Boy.

"Hey, we had to tell someone and we weren't about to tell Raven," said Cyborg.

"Well, it turns out that she doesn't have a crush on me," said Beast Boy.

"Told ya," said Cyborg.

"But that's all gonna change," said Beast Boy with a smirk.

"What? How?" asked Robin.

"I'm gonna make Raven have a crush on me," said Beast Boy.

"Why?" asked Cyborg.

"Because she thinks she's too good for me and I want to show her that she'd be lucky to have a guy like me," said Beast Boy.

"So you're going to flirt with her?" asked Robin. "I thought you said that you didn't want her to have a crush on you."

"Yeah, well, that was before I knew that she didn't," said Beast Boy. "But, soon, she will and I'm gonna rub it in her face."

"Ooh, this could get messy," said Cyborg nervously.

"What? Dude, don't worry about it," said Beast Boy. "I've got it all worked out. Watch, I'll have her drooling over me by the end of the week."

"But, I am confused," said Starfire.

"I'll explain later," said Robin, who was still slightly confused himself, taking her hand and leading her out of the common room.

"Well, good luck," said Cyborg. "But I don't think Raven is ever gonna have a crush on you."

"Yeah, well, you'll see," said Beast Boy. As his friends left Beast Boy began to think about the next stage of his little plan. He still had a lot of subtle things to do before he went straight on to full assault flirting. 'Poor Raven,' he thought. 'She has no idea what's coming.' He then smirked to himself and finished off the dishes.

But little did Beast Boy know that Raven had heard all about his little plan. She knew that something was fishy, so she decided to spy on them with her mind once she reached her room. Now everything made sense.

"So," she said to herself. "He's going to try to make me have a crush on him, huh? That's too bad since I already like him. What a lowlife, scummy thing to do! Well, two can play this game. He thinks he's going to make me feel all awkward and shy around him, well I'm going to do just the opposite. If he wants flirting, I'll give him flirting."

Just then she sensed that Starfire was walking past. Robin had just explained everything and now that she understood she was humming to herself like she always did. She was just passing Ravens room when her door slid open and a hand grabbed her. Starfire gave a small shriek as she was yanked into Ravens room.

"Starfire, keep it down," said Raven.

"Oh, Raven, you did the startling of me," said Starfire. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," said Raven. "Except that I know about Beast Boy's little plan."

Starfire's face paled and said quickly looked very nervous. "Plan? What is this plan? I do not know of a plan involving Beast Boy trying to make you have the feelings for him." Raven just stared at her silently then Starfire realized what she said and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I was not supposed to say that."

"Starfire, I already told you, I know," said Raven. "And I've got a little plan of my own."

"You do?" asked Starfire.

And with that Raven told Starfire about her plan to counter attack Beast Boy's flirting with her own flirting. Of course, she didn't tell her about the fact that she actually did have a crush on Beast Boy.

"But, Raven, why are you confiding in me?" asked Starfire.

"Because I want you to tell Robin and Cyborg," said Raven. "I know that they're in on Beast Boy's plan as well, even if they don't support it, so they might as well know about mine. I want Beast Boy to be the only one out of the loop. Just like he thinks I am."

"Raven, is it wise to have so many secret plans, that are not quite so secret, going on at once?" asked Starfire.

"What's the worst that can happen?" asked Raven. "Beast Boy or I actually get a crush on each other? Like that would ever happen."

"I suppose you are right," said Starfire. "Oh, I must go tell Robin at once!"

"Just don't let Beast Boy know," said Raven.

"Do not worry, I am good at keeping the secrets," said Starfire.

"Just like how you just told me about Beast Boy's secret plan?" said Raven.

"Oh, well, I shall do better this time," said Starfire and with that she left Ravens room to find her boyfriend.

Now that Starfire was spreading the news to Robin and Cyborg Raven decided to get to work on this little plan of hers. She decided to scan Beast Boy's mind so that she would always be one step ahead of him. He was planning on coming to her room to ask to borrow something. He wasn't exactly sure just what, so that was what he was deciding on now.

"Okay, Raven," she said to herself. "Time to turn on the charm. Not that I have any charm. Okay, I just have to calm down and flirt. There's no harm in flirting. It's exactly when I've been doing to him, only minus the hitting and the yelling and the sarcasm. Alright, so it's nothing like what I've been doing, but the principles are the same."

She quickly went to her vanity mirror and brushed her pin straight, violet hair so that it was silky and smooth. She made sure her cloak was on correctly and her leotard was perfect. She quickly went around her room and straightened anything that she found to be slightly crooked or out of place.

'_Book_,' she heard him think.

"Okay, so he's going to ask for a book," said Raven. "I just have to make sure I act all surprised and unwilling to give him anything, like usual. Then I'll start flirting to counteract his flirting. Let's just see what he does then."


	3. Can I Borrow a Book?

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans… if you didn't already know.**

Chapter 3

Beast Boy grinned to himself as he walked down the hallway to Ravens room. He was going to ask her if he could borrow a book. He didn't care what book, just any book. This was going to be great. He would ask for a book, get into her room, and let the awkwardness begin. No girl could resist his charm, no matter how hard they tried. Not even Raven was immune and he was going to prove that.

He reached her door and quickly took that smug grin off of his face. He had to look somewhat normal. He knocked and waited for her to answer her door. About four seconds later her door slid open and revealed her normal, emotionless self.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hey Rae," he said smiling. "I was just wondering if I could borrow a book."

"My name is Raven," she said. "And why would you, of all people, want a book?"

"Just thought I should make sure I could still read," said Beast Boy, leaning against her door frame. "You know, they say it's like riding a bike."

"And what makes you think that I have a book that you will be able to understand?" asked Raven.

"Come on, you've gotta have one that I can take a peek at," he said a little softer and just a tad seducing.

Raven felt a shiver go up her spine, but she was used to such things when it came to him. She knew that she should have given him a frown, since that's what she always did, but she decided to just keep her face neutral. She stepped aside and said, "Help your self."

Beast Boy grinned and walked in, passing very close to Raven. Oh, he was bad. Maybe this was going to be a little harder than she thought. He had never intentionally flirted with her before. She only hoped she'd be able to keep up her own front while taking down his.

"So, what would you suggest?" he asked, looking at her library.

"Well," said Raven, going over to him. "What do you like?" She passed very close to him, just has he had to her, and casually leaned against her large library of books.

"I'm kinda in an action mood," said Beast Boy, leaning against the library as well. He then got a wicked idea and carried it out. He reached just past Raven, so that his arm brushed her cheek, and grabbed a book. He did it slowly, making sure she could feel his touch. "What about this one?"

"Oh, uh," said Raven, doing her best to sound normal even though her heart was racing very fast now. "I don't think you'll like that one."

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy, flipping through it.

"Because," said Raven, slowly taking the book from. "This is a romance book." She gave him a small smirk with bedroom eyes. She then casually flipped through the book herself, just to keep his eyes on her.

"Oh," said Beast Boy, giving her his own bedroom eyes. "Then where would an action book be?"

"My whole library is organized," said Raven, putting the book back in its place. "The categories are in alphabetical order as well as the books in each category. Did you follow all that?" she asked with a smirk.

"You know, I'm not exactly as dense as you think I am," he said grinning, crossing his arms and leaning completely against the shelves. "But, why don't you find me something. You are, after all, the smartest person I know."

'Ooh, he's using flattery now, huh?' Raven thought. 'God, I want him out of here. He's making this way too hard. I better really make him feel awkward just to get him out of my room.'

She came up with a plan and got right to it. She removed her hood and made sure he could see her full face now. This was going to be a hard plan to complete without her powers going haywire or her cheeks blushing.

"I think you may like this one," she said in a slightly softer voice than Beast Boy was used to. She sensed his emotions and could feel he was starting to feel… weird at the sound of her different tone.

She reached up and grabbed a book from the highest shelf she could reach without having to levitate. She wanted Beast Boy to get a good look at her, make him feel what all boys feel when they see a female's body so close to them. The fact that she wore a skintight leotard most certainly helped accomplish this.

'Whoa, is it just me or she acting… different?' Beast Boy thought. 'Wow, she sure has a nice body. I never usually get to see it since she covers herself up with her cloak. Oh God, I better get out of here before things get even weirder. It's okay, B, you just gotta finish up this stupid plan of yours and get out. Remember, you want _her_ to feel awkward, not you.'

Raven pulled a book off of the shelf and slowly opened it. She was going to kill herself later for doing this, but she had to seal the deal of getting rid of him and making him feel awkward. She lifted her thumb to her mouth and slowly licked it. She then placed it to the book so she could turn the pages.

Beast Boy felt his heart race and a strange feeling overcome him. This wasn't right. Why was she making him feel like this? He then remembered that he was supposed to make her feel this way and he was slacking on his plan. He had to get back to work.

"Yes, I believe this one should keep you… satisfied," she said rather softly and handed the book over to him.

"Thank you," said Beast Boy with a soft smile and took the book from her, their hands brushing as it was exchanged. And both felt a similar shiver run through them and their hearts jump. "I'll get it back to you when I'm done." He started heading for the door and Raven followed him.

"So, in other words, a year or two?" she asked smirking in a sarcastic manner.

"Hey, I may surprise you," he said with one finally grin and then finally left.

Her door slid shut and Raven let out a large sigh of relief. That was certainly harder than she thought it would be. God, she felt almost dirty from acting that way in front of him. But, if he was going to act like a shmuck and try to get her to have a crush on him, not that she didn't already have one, then he deserved this. A good old taste of his own medicine, that's what this was.

She decided to get some meditation in and then go to bed. This had turned out to be a very eventful evening. Now she had to think of what she was going to do to him next. She wasn't exactly good at expressing any trait, but she thought that so far she had done well. She certainly saw Beast Boy sweat for a moment, especially when she licked her thumb. She was sure he hadn't been expecting that. She let out a small chuckle as she remembered feeling his anxiousness as she had done it.

Beast Boy tossed the book onto his bed and then sat down next to it. He felt very… strange, to say the least. His plan had been perfect, he was sure of that. So why didn't it play out as he expected it to? Not even once did Raven seem confused by what he was doing, nor was she put off by him. If anything she was returning the favor.

"Dude, since when does Raven act like that?" he asked himself. "She was all… nice and… she didn't yell at me once. Where did I go wrong? I was supposed to go in there, flirt with her a bit, and then leave. But, boy, did more than just that happen."

He took a look at the book and picked it up. As he slowly scanned through it he remembered that Raven had thumbed through it as well. She had licked her thumb almost unnaturally slow and then turned the pages. "I think that sent more feelings through me than was necessary," he said to himself. "I could have sworn my heart was racing, but why would that happen? It's just Raven, after all. And _I'm_ supposed to make _her_ heart race, not the other way around. Dude, this may be harder than I thought."

He decided to make plans for the next few days. He said that he was going to get Raven by the end of the week and he was going to keep that promise. He had to show the guys that he was capable of melting even someone as icy as Raven.

He sat down at his desk and decided to plan out the entire week. He had to coordinate every move just right so that he wasn't coming off too strong, but Raven could tell that there was something different. He had to remember to keep it small for the next day or two and then go a little bigger until he finally made her feel awkward enough to have a crush on him.

"Okay, so what does Raven do every day?" he asked himself as he began to make a list. "She does her meditation thingy, she reads, she stays in her room, and she fights bad guys. That's basically it. Alright, let's start with meditating. I know; I'll stare at her dreamily until she finally feels my eyes on her. Then, when she yells at me about it I'll say I wasn't but I'll smile so she knows I'm lying." He laughed to himself wickedly. "Reading, hmm, okay, I'll sit next to her and slowly move closer and closer to her until we're touching. And when she confronts me about it I'll act all cute. I've got to remember not to get afraid though. I'm probably gonna get hurt a lot this week, but it's to prove a point."

He went step by step and wrote out everything he was going to do that week. He was going to dedicate every moment to making Raven feel uncomfortable. He had to slowly slither into the back of her mind and then push himself forward until she finally couldn't take it anymore. Until she cracked and admitted that she had a crush on him.

"This is going to be the biggest accomplishment in human history!" he said proudly. "Or half human half demon history. What is she? Is she half demon and half Azarathian? Or half demon, a quarter human, and a quarter Azarathian? What the heck is she? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Back to work."

He rubbed his hands and grinned devilishly. He quickly got back to work and every once in a while would let out a chuckle to himself. He was so smart; the other Titans had nothing on him! As long as they stayed out of his way nothing and no one could stop this perfection that was a plan.

But little did he know that just down the hall Raven sat at her own desk and wrote down every single thing he did. She couldn't believe some of his ideas. At first she thought that none of them would work, but after she thought about it she realized that they were great ideas. He certainly did know how to flirt, that was for sure. She wasn't sure where he'd learned it, but he did.

"If he can flirt like that then why can't he get a girlfriend?" she asked herself as she continued to write every thought that went through Beast Boy's head. "Not that I want him to get one or anything. But it is pretty odd. And why does he want me to have a crush on him again? Oh yeah, because he thinks I think that I'm too good for him. If he only knew. He sure can be an idiot sometimes. But he sure is putting a lot of thought into this. Far too much thought for Beast Boy, anyway. Well, let's just see where this goes."


	4. The Big Idea!

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans… if you didn't already know.**

Chapter 4

Beast Boy had never been so frustrated in his life. Nothing was working! His brilliant plan was going down the drain with no explanation at all! Other than the fact that Raven countered every move he made. He couldn't understand it. He just couldn't understand it! It was impossible and yet it was happening. Every little move he made somehow had no affect on her, but she was able to turn it right around on him.

Like three days ago:

Raven sat in front of one of the large windows, meditating. It was very quiet in the tower and that meant only one thing. He was on the move. Beast Boy entered, saw her, and smiled smugly. He took a seat on the couch and stared at her intently. He knew that it may take a while, but she would fall eventually.

But she did not fall. He waited and waited, but nothing happened. She did all of her meditation for that day, then touched down, and walked out of the room, leaving Beast Boy stunned. He sat there, wondering what had gone wrong for a while, when he felt eyes upon him. He turned around and saw her lingering in the doorway.

"Were you staring at me?" he asked.

"No," she said casually, with what looked like a little smirk, and then left.

Or two days ago:

Raven sat on the couch, reading while the others were watching television. Beast Boy had quickly made sure to sit down next to her before anyone else could. And then, ever so slowly, he began to scoot over. She had her legs crossed and seemed to pay no mind to him. He moved so close to her that their thighs were actually touching. He knew soon she would flip out and yell at him.

But Raven did not flip out or even yell at him. She actually did something that absolutely caught Beast Boy off guard. She uncrossed her legs and ever so slightly brushed his leg with hers as she placed it down on the ground. He felt an odd sensation overtake him as she did this and he almost shivered. The weird thing was that it didn't seem like an accident, even though he knew it couldn't have been anything else.

Right after she did this she stood up and exited the room, leaving Beast Boy feeling flustered and confused. As soon as she was out of the room Robin and Cyborg began laughing. This just made Beast Boy mad and he quickly left to study his plans.

And then there was yesterday:

Beast Boy's plans were put on hold when the team had to go out and take care of Plasmus. Not that that was a hard job, just tedious and, well, messy. All in all it took them about fifteen minutes to take him down. And by the end, they were all covered in goop.

"I do not like fighting the Plasmus," said Starfire as she tried to ring the sludge out of her hair.

"Tell me about it," said Robin.

"Awe, man, it's gonna take me forever to clean my baby!" said Cyborg, looking at his thrown up T-car that Plasmus had swallowed at one point.

Raven stood off to the side, wiping her face and arms of the purple slime. Beast Boy saw her and quickly went over to her. She saw him for a moment, but didn't seem to care.

"Wow, Rae, you sure look dirty," he laughed.

"Please don't call me that," said Raven.

"Fine, you're filthy," he said, getting even closer to her.

"I meant don't call me Rae," she said. "But, you're right, I am pretty nasty right now, like we all are."

"Well, guess we should just head home and shower," he said. "Wouldn't want that pretty little face of yours to stay dirty." He slyly brushed a lock of her goop filled hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She only rolled her eyes and walked away from him. He could have sworn that she would have at least sent him through a building for that.

She walked over to a fire hydrant and turned it on with her powers. The water shot into the sky and rained down on all of them, washing the goop away and into the sewers of the street. They were each grateful to her and cheered when they saw that they were clean. She turned the hydrant off and walked over to Beast Boy.

She flipped her hair forward and then back, pushing it back. Beast Boy's eye twitched as he watched her do this. She was soaking wet, as was he, and her leotard and cloak clung to her body. His heart raced at the sight of her and he knew that something must have been wrong with him. But, he couldn't help it. He was a teenage boy and she was a soaking wet, very well developed teenage girl. He quickly averted his eyes from her, but couldn't help catching one last glance of her. She was ringing her cloak out and then let it drape over her once more.

"There, now I'm clean," she said plainly and began to walk away.

Beast Boy felt very very odd now. And he couldn't get the thought of Raven out of his head for the rest of the day. Of course, those past few days he couldn't get her out of his head, but this time it was different. He wasn't thinking about what he was going to do to her next, he was thinking about… her!

And now he sat in his room, four days into his plan and no closer to his goal. And now, for some strange reason, whenever he saw her something other than a devious plan came into his mind. He got an odd sensation in his stomach and his mind jumped to her water drenched body and the way she had occasionally brushed against him lately.

Raven sat in her room, exhausted. These past few days had certainly worn her out. The amount of concentration it took to keep her emotions under control and her powers from going haywire was just about killing her.

She couldn't believe how well her plan was working. She also couldn't believe the levels she had to steep to, to achieve it. She felt cheap, but she was getting back at him and that was all that mattered. The odd thing was that now whenever he walked into the room she could feel something strange coming off of him. Something she had never felt from him before, at least not directed at her anyway. Whatever it was, she had a funny feeling it was helping her to make him feel awkward around her.

As for the other three Titans, they just sat back and watched the show. It was hard not to laugh or point out anything. They just had to keep their mouths shut and not reveal that they knew both Beast Boy and Ravens plans.

But now Beast Boy had the plan to end all plans and he called Robin and Cyborg into his room to reveal it to them. This was going to seal the deal and prove that he could make Raven have a crush on him.

"Okay, so what's this big idea?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh, it's not only big," said Beast Boy. "It's genius!"

"So tell us already," said Robin.

"Alright, here's what's gonna happen," said Beast Boy. "Tomorrow, around sunset, I'm gonna ask you guys if you wanna come to the park with me. You all have to say yes, got it?"

"Okay," said Cyborg and Robin.

"Good, and then when we get there Robin, you and Starfire go off so you can have a 'romantic evening'."

"And what about me?" asked Cyborg.

"You say you wanna watch the sunset from the T-car," said Beast Boy.

"Oh joy," said Cyborg sarcastically.

"Anyway, once you guys are gone I'm gonna turn the B-charm up to its ultimate power," said Beast Boy. "And then she's gonna crash and burn."

"And what exactly is this B-charm?" asked Robin, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I'm gonna try to kiss her," said Beast Boy.

"You're what?" asked Robin and Cyborg, shocked.

"Trust me, this is what's gonna do it," said Beast Boy. "And it's not like I'm actually gonna do it. I'm just gonna get really close and then I'll find out if she likes me or not. And when she says she does it'll all be over."

"I'm still not exactly comfortable with you doing this to her," said Robin. "You know she doesn't like being deceived."

"Dude, I'm not deceiving her," said Beast Boy. "I'm just tricking her into having a crush on me, what's the big deal?"

"Do you remember what happened to her last time someone tricked her and played with her heart?" asked Cyborg.

"Uh…" said Beast Boy, trying to think.

"Does Malchior ring a bell?" asked Robin.

"Oh yeah," said Beast Boy, remembering. "But this isn't anything like that."

"It's not?" asked Cyborg.

"Of course not!" said Beast Boy, almost laughing. "He was evil and I'm not. Look, I'm just trying to prove a point here. She thinks she's all high and mighty and that she deserves someone better than me."

"Has she actually ever said that to you?" asked Robin.

"Well… no, but I read between the lines," said Beast Boy. "Trust me; she thinks she's better than me."

"I just don't want you to do anythin you may regret, man," said Cyborg.

"Regret? What's there to regret?" asked Beast Boy. "I'm going to make Raven have a crush on me and prove a point. This'll probably be my greatest accomplishment."

"Well what happens once she does actually have a crush on you?" asked Cyborg.

"Huh?" asked Beast Boy.

"Didn't you think ahead?" asked Robin. "Like what's going to happen when she does develop this crush on you and now you're going to have to put up with her liking you all the time?"

"Well I'll just tell her that I was just proving a point," said Beast Boy. "Then she'll get over me and I'll be the victor."

"And what happens if you break her heart?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy hadn't thought of that. He suddenly began to feel horrible about what he was doing and wondered if he should just stop. No, he had to prove a point to Raven. Besides, when it was all over it wasn't going to be that bad, right?

Cyborg and Robin watched as Beast Boy slightly squirmed. They really had to restrain themselves from laughing. Tomorrow evening was certainly going to be interesting. The two just hoped that Raven was getting all of this.

Unfortunately, Raven did not hear any of Beast Boy's plans for the next evening due to a certain Tamaranean who was asking her how she knew how to flirt. She was quite curious as to how Raven knew how to make Beast Boy feel awkward around her. She wanted to do the same to her boyfriend.


	5. Too Far?

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans… if you didn't already know.**

Chapter 5

Raven knew that something was up. The whole day had passed and she hadn't heard a single thought from Beast Boy. Well, she heard his thoughts, but none had to do with any plan he had for getting her to have a crush on him. But she knew that something was up. He had an odd, subtle grin on his face and he would look over at her every so often.

She had never felt so nervous. She had always been a step ahead of him and now that she wasn't she was very worried. She also noticed the others acting oddly too, even if it was very slight. They knew something she didn't, but she didn't want to ask. So far she hadn't needed to ask for any help, and she didn't want to start now.

The day was ending and she thought that maybe it had all been in her head. Maybe he wasn't planning anything that day and she was just being paranoid. That is, until Beast Boy burst into the room with a large grin.

"Hey, dudes, who wants to go to the park?" asked Beast Boy.

"Now?" asked Raven. "The sun's setting."

"Exactly," he said with a slight grin that made Raven's heart race.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" said Starfire clapping.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," said Cyborg, who wasn't exactly the best actor. Raven caught wind of something immediately.

"Cool, let's go!" said Beast Boy running off to the garage with Starfire and Cyborg following after him.

"Do I have to go?" asked Raven.

"Come on, will it be that bad?" asked Robin.

"I just have a funny feeling that Beast Boy is going to try something on me," said Raven.

"Raven, has he done anything all day?" asked Robin.

"Well… no," said Raven. "Has he given up?"

"That isn't for me to say," said Robin. "So, come on, some fresh air will do you good."

"Fine," sighed Raven and she followed Robin out to the garage where the other Titans waited.

Beast Boy sat in the middle with Raven and Starfire on either side of him in the backseat. He made sure he was a little closer to Raven, though. She really enjoyed this, but she knew she couldn't show that she was. Not to mention she had a bad feeling in her gut.

They finally arrived at the park and they all piled out. Raven reminded herself that no matter what he pulled on her she had to remember to counter attack him. She now tuned into his thoughts completely and did her best to see if there was anything he was thinking about.

They all made their way into the park and found that the sun was beginning to set, and it looked beautiful. The sky had turned orange blending into pink blending into purple blending into blue blending into night. The sun itself was deep orange and almost red. The few clouds hovering above resembled golden feather pillows.

"Hey, guys, Star and I are gonna go watch it over there," said Robin taking Starfire's hand and leading her off in one direction.

"And I'm gonna go watch it from the T-car," said Cyborg in a rehearsed voice.

"Why?" asked Raven.

"Uh, I… I want to listen to my stereo while the sun sets," he said with a nervous grin and quickly ran off before she could ask anything else.

That left just the two of them. Raven knew that this must have been his plan and she waited to hear something in his thoughts that would give her an idea of what was going on.

"Come on, let's go watch it over here," said Beast Boy, taking Ravens hand and leading her to a nice spot to watch the sunset.

Raven felt her heart race as he took her hand and she knew she should have yelled, but she had to counter attack him. She squeezed his hand back and walked a little closer to him.

Beast Boy wasn't sure why she was walking so close and he felt his heart racing. No, he had to keep focused. This was it. This was going to be the nail in the coffin. He was going to try and kiss her and then he'd find out how she felt.

'So, that's his little plan,' thought Raven as she heard Beast Boy's thoughts. 'Well, he's not going to get the best of me. If he wants a kiss, I'll give him a kiss.'

The two reached the top of a small hill and the sat down to watch. Beast Boy was so proud of himself. So far everything was going perfectly, for the first time all week. The two sat side by side and both were very close. Beast Boy could feel her whole side pressing against his and he got an odd, nervous feeling within him. His heart was racing and he didn't know why. There was nothing for him to be nervous about. He knew Raven would either back down or admit how she felt before they kissed.

Slowly turned towards her and smiled. "Don't you just love sunsets?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," she said, turning to him in a similar fashion and slowly blinking her eyes in a dreamlike manner. "They're beautiful."

"You know, that's not the only thing that's beautiful," he said in a seducing tone.

'Oh God, why can't this be real?' Raven thought sadly. 'No, I've got to play his game. I've got to make him want to kiss me and when he doesn't all will be revealed.' "Oh yeah? What else is beautiful?" asked Raven, moving a little closer to him.

"You are, Raven," he said and then slowly began to move closer and closer to her. He felt his heart palpitating a mile a minute and his hands were growing clammy, though he wasn't sure why. "Raven?" he asked gently as they came ever closer to each other.

"Yes?" asked Raven in a seducing voice that made Beast Boy shiver.

"Do you think it's possible that you have a crush on me?" he asked and leaned in further.

"No," said Raven with a softly.

Now their lips were only mere inches apart and they both felt light headed. Raven knew why, but Beast Boy didn't. She hadn't said what she was supposed to say, so now what was he going to do?

'She won't kiss me,' he thought.

'He'll crack any second now,' thought Raven.

Their lips were closing the distance.

'Come on, Raven, if you don't have a crush on me then yell at me already!' he thought.

'Beast Boy stop moving closer to me! I know you don't like me so stop now!' she thought.

Only an inch remained and still neither pulled away.

'Oh my God!' they both thought. 'We're going to…'

Their lips touched and both closed their eyes. Just as their lips made contact the sun sank beneath the horizon and the sunset was over. The two stayed in their position, neither knowing what to do now. Finally they moved apart and stared at each other, each wide eyed and each definitely out of character. Now neither looked seducing and flirtatious; they just looked shocked.

Beast Boy felt something come over him the moment their lips released and he now stared at Raven in a way he had never thought he could. She looked as startled as he, but he looked past that and his spinning mind only focused back upon her lips. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, but he swiftly moved back in and captured her lips again.

Raven had been shocked before when he had actually carried out the kiss, but when he went back in for more she nearly let out a muffled yell. But he was kissing her this time. Before it had just been their lips touching; now he was kneading and massaging her lips with his own and she liked it. She liked it a lot. She felt her eyes roll up into her head and she began to kiss him back equally as passionately.

The minutes passed and still neither could bring themselves to stop. It wasn't long before Raven found herself on her back, holding Beast Boy as close to her as she could. She was in paradise, only having of dreamt of doing something like this. She couldn't believe she was allowing herself to be like this and she couldn't believe she was allowing Beast Boy to do this to her.

They made out until the sky had long darkened and they believed that only the stars could see them. But that was not so. The three remained Titans had watched the sun go down and then met back at the T-car, where Cyborg was already. They wondered if Beast Boy's plan had worked out and waited for the two to return. Minutes passed and still there was no sign of them.

"Where the heck are they?" asked Cyborg, who was growing impatient.

"Perhaps Raven has finally killed friend Beast Boy," said a worried Starfire.

"As much as I want to say that's probably not true, it probably is," sighed Robin.

"Man, I knew we shouldn't have let him go on with this plan," said Cyborg, shaking his head.

"Please, may we go see if all is well?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, we better," said Robin. "It's getting dark."

The three teammates went back into the park and began looking for their two missing friends. The minutes passed and it was getting darker and darker. Now they were starting to get annoyed.

"Where the heck did they go?" asked Cyborg in an irritated tone.

"I can not see them anywhere," said Starfire.

"They couldn't have gone that…" Robin was cut off by Cyborg putting his arm out and stopping both he and Starfire. "What?"

Cyborg silently, with his eyes wide with shock, pointed. Robin and Starfire looked and their jaws dropped. There lay Beast Boy and Raven making out as if there was no tomorrow. Ravens powers were going insane and they could see her dark energy wrapping around trees and twisting them into odd shapes. Then it started to attack the ground and the three silently and stealthy jumped into the nearby bushes and kept watching.

"This is part of Beast Boy's plan, correct?" asked a slightly confused Starfire.

"Uh, he said 'kiss' as in the singular form, right?" asked Cyborg.

"I thought so," said Robin. "But that certainly isn't _a_ kiss."

"Should we disrupt them?" asked Starfire.

"I… don't know," said Cyborg, who really didn't know what to do.

"Uh… why don't we just… wait in the car," said Robin, to which the other two agreed and quickly got out of there.

Beast Boy and Raven's kissing slowed and their lips finally released their hold of each other. Raven felt the soft grass beneath her and Beast Boy's arms around her. She looked up into his eyes and saw the night sky behind him. Beast Boy looked down, quite out of breath, at Raven who now lay beneath him. He could see the stars reflecting in her eyes and he was lost in them.

The two lay there for a while, simply looking into each others' souls and catching their breath. Both were slightly shaking from the rush of adrenaline that was finally leaving their systems. Now they began to realize what they had just done and they realized the time.

"Uh… maybe we should, um, start heading back to the car," said Raven, trying to regain her composure.

Beast Boy nodded and then said, "Yeah." He sat up and gave her his hand as the two stood up. They then tucked their hands away, feeling very awkward now, and headed back to the car. They found their three friends waiting for them.


	6. Who's Crushing on Who?

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans… if you didn't already know.**

Chapter 6

The ride home was very _very_ quiet. Starfire now sat between Beast Boy and Raven. The two couldn't even look at each other and it was very awkward for their three friends as well. This plan had gone very wrong. Both Beast Boy and Raven knew that they had gone too far. They weren't sure what had come over them, but now they knew that they shouldn't have done it.

The group finally made it back to the tower and Raven and Beast Boy immediately disappeared into their room. Cyborg and Robin went to see Beast Boy and Starfire went to see Raven.

"Beast Boy, what happened out there?" asked Robin.

"I'm guessing you guys somehow know," said Beast Boy, who was sitting on the edge of his bottom bunk.

"We went lookin for y'all and we sorta stumbled on your little… scene," said Cyborg.

"So was that part of your plan or did something happen or what?" asked Robin, who felt clueless, something he didn't like.

"I don't know," said Beast Boy looking at the floor, shaking his head. "I mean, it was all going perfectly. I was being all flirty and charming and then I went in for the kiss. I asked her if she had a crush on me, thinking that she would say she would, but she said she didn't. Then, the next thing I knew, we actually kissed!"

"Yeah, but what we were seeing wasn't a kiss," said Cyborg. "Y'all were kissing like I've never even seen. Heck, I'm actually jealous."

"Wait a second, Raven said she didn't have a crush on you?" asked Robin. "Then why did you kiss if she said she didn't have a crush on you?"

"I don't know," said Beast Boy, shrugging. "She said that she didn't and then we kissed."

"So how'd it get all… passionate?" asked Cyborg.

"I… I don't know," said Beast Boy. "We kissed for a few seconds then we stopped. Then… I don't know what happened. I looked at her and all I wanted to do was kiss her. So… I did. And then we didn't stop."

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and decided that it was time all of this was out in the open. This little experiment of Beast Boy's was getting out of hand.

"Beast Boy, there's something we have to tell you," said Robin.

"What?" asked Beast Boy, looking up.

"Raven… Raven knew what you were up to," said Cyborg.

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"She knew from day one what you were doing," said Robin. "She overheard you and knew that you were going to try and force her into a crush."

"…what?" asked Beast Boy, stunned at this news.

"And she decided to play your game against you," said Cyborg. "Give you a taste of your own medicine."

Beast Boy's mind raced. This couldn't be true. She had known all along? No, she couldn't have. Could she? Suddenly everything fell into place. Why none of his moves seemed to faze her. Why she had been acting differently. Why she hadn't yelled or hit him. She had known.

"Oh my God," he said, leaning forward and placing his face into his hands.

"But I don't think even she wanted it to go this far," said Robin.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he asked himself. "Here I thought I had it all figured out, that I was being so cunning. Of course she knew! I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey, man, there's no reason to go beatin your self up about this," said Cyborg.

"I think you and Raven should talk and work this whole mess out," said Robin.

"I don't think I can talk to her," said Beast Boy. "I feel so stupid and after what we did, how can we ever even look at each other again?"

"I still don't understand why you kept kissin her," said Cyborg.

"I don't even know!" said Beast Boy. "I just… felt something. Something for her, and I went with it. I know I shouldn't have, but it just felt like the right thing to do. Oh God, I'm so confused." He moaned into his hands and wished he could reverse time and stop himself for ever coming up with this stupid idea.

"Wait a second, you felt something for her?" asked Robin. "Beast Boy, could it be possible that… _you_ have a crush on _her_?"

Beast Boy quickly looked up, his eyes wide. "What! Dude, no! I… I don't have a crush on her," he sputtered out.

"You sure sound like you do, B," said Cyborg.

"No, I refuse!" said Beast Boy firmly. "I mean, how can _I_ like _her_? We're total opposites, light and dark, oil and water, tofu and meat!"

"You know, I can't understand how you thought that you could make Raven have a crush on you if you thought that you couldn't have a crush on her. If she can like you, then you can like her and vice versa. That's the way it is."

"I… I can't have a crush on her," said Beast Boy, more to himself than anyone else. "Can I?"

"Well it sounds like you already do," said Cyborg. "And, you know, there's been somethin I've wanted to ask you this past week. Why is it really so important to you that you make Raven see that you're good enough for her? And don't say it's to put her in her place, cuz we both know that's not true."

"What does it matter?" asked Beast Boy.

"He has a good question, Beast Boy," said Robin. "Why _is_ it so important to you?"

"I… I don't know," said Beast Boy. "It just is."

"There's got to be a reason you want her to like you," said Cyborg.

"Do you think that maybe all this time it's _you_ who's had the crush?" asked Robin. "And, yes, it is possible for you to have been crushing on her without even you knowing it."

Beast Boy sat silently, thinking all of this over. "I… I never thought I did," said Beast Boy. "But, suddenly, I don't know. I think… I just might… no, I can't. This is too weird! How can it be that I have a crush on her? Or that I've had a crush on her this whole time. It's crazy!" After her ranted like this he fell backwards and rested on his lower bunk, his eyes closed so he could think. Then, after a little more thought, he spoke again. "But it does make sense, doesn't it? I mean, I really do want her to like me and maybe even have a crush on me. I was the one who wanted to continue kissing and initiated us making out. And this week watching her flirt with me has definitely had an affect on me. So… so maybe I… do have a crush on her."

Raven sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Starfire sat next to her and tried to comfort her. It had taken a few minutes for her to calm her emotions down once the reality of the events of the past hour finally hit her. She told Starfire everything that had happened and was now feeling slightly ill.

"Do not worry," said Starfire sweetly. "All will be well."

"I somehow doubt that," said Raven.

"But, you have done the kissing," said Starfire. "Is that not good?"

"I… I'm not sure," said Raven. "Starfire, can you keep a secret? I mean _really_ keep a secret?"

"I have said that I can," said Starfire.

"You have to promise me that you won't let anything we talk about leave this room," said Raven, in a serious tone that grabbed Starfire's attention. "Promise."

"I promise, or let my grebnacks be fed to a Tamaranean dror," said Starfire.

Raven felt that this was good enough and decided to continue on. "Alright," she sighed. "The truth is that I sort of… have a… crush… on Beast Boy."

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth. "Then… he was successful?" she asked.

"No," Raven said with a half laugh. "Actually, I've had feelings for him before this whole event even took place."

"Then, I am confused," said Starfire. "If you have the feelings for Beast Boy, why have you not told him? Did he not ask you if you had the crush on him?"

"Yes, but I don't want him to know," said Raven. "You should have seen how he acted towards me when he thought I did have a crush on him a week ago. He acted as if he was… disgusted by the thought."

"Oh, surely he did not feel that way," said Starfire. "Perhaps he was simply startled at the thought that you have the feelings for him. You have yet to show any affection for him. I suppose that is why I am mostly shocked by the news that you have the crush on him. You have never been very nice to him."

"That's just my way of telling him that I like him," said Raven, shyly.

"Again, I do not understand," said Starfire.

"Well, I'm really shy and afraid of what he'd think of me if he knew that I liked him," said Raven. "So, I've done my best to lead him astray by hitting him and yelling at him for any reason I could. Not to mention he always pays attention to me when I tell him not to."

Slowly everything began to make sense to Starfire. "Ah, I see," she said. "Perhaps you should let him know now, though. After you did the kissing he must feel something for you as well."

"No, that's impossible," said Raven, sadly shaking her head. "He's made it quite clear that he doesn't like me like that. He just wants the satisfaction that he can make any girl fall in love with him, and I'm not going to give him that."

"Then I do not know what to say," said Starfire, sadly.

"It's alright, Starfire," said Raven. "You don't have to do anything. This is between Beast Boy and me."

"But you are both my friends and I only wish for you to be happy," said Raven.

"And I appreciate that," said Raven. "But, at the moment, nothing can be done. If you don't mind, I think I'll go to bed early tonight. I'm feeling quiet exhausted after all of this."

"Then I shall leave you be," said Starfire. "I wish a night of pleasant dreams."

"Thank you," said Raven with a small smile and she lay down as Starfire left her room. She sighed and curled up, feeling lost. For those few minutes when she and he were tangled within each others' lips everything seemed so right. She had always hoped that someday he would kiss her, but now that it had happened she knew that things would never be the same. They would never be the same.

Starfire found Robin and Cyborg out in the common room watching television. She flew over and sat down next to them. They seemed as low as she was.

"How's Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"She is feeling the unhappiness," said Starfire. "It is all very complicated."

"Tell me about it," said Cyborg under his breath.

"Yeah, Beast Boy feels the same," said Robin. "The weird thing is that now _he_ actually has a crush on _her_. Boy, did this plan of his turn out badly."

"I said it would get messy," said Cyborg.

"Beast Boy has the crush on Raven!" said Starfire.

"Yeah," said Robin. "And he may have had one on her for a long time. He's just never realized it."

Starfire wanted to tell them that Raven had a crush on Beast Boy as well, but she remembered her promise. "Think of your grebnacks, think of your grebnacks," she repeated to herself over and over.

"Huh?" asked Cyborg and Robin.


	7. Truths Revealed at Last

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans… if you didn't already know.**

Chapter 7

The next morning neither Beast Boy nor Raven attended breakfast; for fear that they would see each other. Starfire brought Raven a cup of tea and Cyborg whipped up some tofu eggs for Beast Boy. Robin didn't like this at all. What were they supposed to do if they got called out on a mission? He just hoped they would work past this awkwardness and do their job.

Beast Boy lay on his bed, tossing a ball up and down. He felt very depressed for a number of reasons. His perfect plan had been anything but perfect. He had made a fool out of himself flirting with Raven. He felt completely embarrassed now that he knew that she had known about his little plan. And now that he knew that he had a crush of his own on her he couldn't believe he made such an idiot of himself.

"I can't believe this happened," he said to himself. "Here I was trying to get Raven to like me I ended up liking her! But, I think I've kinda liked her for a while. I've just, I don't know, been in denial about it."

He sighed and tossed the ball to the floor. He sat up and looked around at the mess that was his room. His eyes suddenly landed on the book he had borrowed from her a few days back. He knew he would never read it, so he would have to give it back to her before it became swallowed in the mess.

"Awe, dude, I don't wanna go see her," he said as he stood up and went over to the book. "She's just gonna laugh at me or something. But, if I don't get rid of it I'm gonna lose it."

He groaned, picked the book up, and headed out of his room. His stomach was doing flips as he made his way to Ravens room. His heart raced and he felt his hands growing clammy within his gloves. Now he knew why he had been having these symptoms. He had a crush on Raven.

He made it to her door and slowly, and wearily, rapped upon it. He didn't want to do this, but he knew that they would have to face each other sooner or later. So he would rather just get it all over with.

"Starfire, I already told you, I don't want to talk," said Ravens voice from the other side of her door.

"Uh, Raven, it's… it's me," said Beast Boy, finding his voice had basically left him.

It grew very quiet. Beast Boy wasn't sure what to do now. Should he leave? She wasn't responding. Did she not hear him? No, she must have. Why couldn't she say anything? He would even have welcomed a yelling fit!

Suddenly her door slowly began to slide open. It moved out of the way and now he found himself staring straight into her eyes. And he felt a bit faint. She looked as weary as he, something he usually never saw from her. She was always either neutral or mad at him. This was a new look for her indeed. And he couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked this way. She shy and vulnerable, which were two other traits that one would never think of when they thought of Raven.

"Uh… hi," he said, nervously.

"What do you want?" asked Raven, who sounded as nervous as he.

"I just, um, wanted to give this back to you," said Beast Boy, handing her the book.

"You read it?" asked Raven.

"Well, no," said Beast Boy. "It was part of my, uh, plan to get you to like me. And Robin and Cy told me that you knew the whole time, so you don't have to pretend anymore."

"Oh," said Raven, unable to think of anything better to say as she took the book. She instinctively held it to her chest, as was her way of protecting herself from him.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry about… all of this," said Beast Boy, rubbing his arm awkwardly. "It was a really stupid thing to do and I'm actually kinda glad you knew, because if you didn't I could have really hurt you."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I knew about your plan," said Raven. "I shouldn't have played along with it and flirted back at you. It was a really immature thing to do."

It grew quiet again and both just wanted this moment to end. They wanted to lock themselves away in their rooms for the rest of their lives. The passion they had let themselves feel the evening before had given way to this horrible awkward feeling of longing, depression, and angst.

Beast Boy finally cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, I'm sorry I was unable to get you to like me. And I'm sorry about… kissing you last night."

"Why… why did you… kiss me?" asked Raven. "I mean, I understand why the first one happened, but why did you start kissing me afterwards?"

Beast Boy almost felt like he was going to faint. "Well, uh, at the time I wasn't sure why," said Beast Boy. "I just saw you there and I did what my heart told me to do."

"You're heart?" asked Raven, feeling as if hers was going to burst from within her chest.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, looking at the ground, afraid to look her in the eyes. "So, if you're gonna blame anyone, blame my heart."

"I'm not going to blame anyone or anything," said Raven. She then let out a sad laugh. "I wish I could listen to my heart like you."

Beast Boy looked up from the ground and their eyes met again. "Then why don't you?" he asked.

"You know why," she said, looking down.

"Oh yeah, your powers," said Beast Boy. Then he realized something. "Hey, uh, when I started to… kiss you, why didn't you stop me?"

Raven looked up from the floor, her eyes wide. "Oh, uh, I don't know," said Raven.

"Because I would have thought that you would have pulled me off of you and screamed at me or something," said Beast Boy, really thinking about it.

"Well, I was, um, caught in the moment," said Raven. "Like you."

"Oh," said Beast Boy.

The two looked away, each feeling uncomfortable. And yet, they both still had something yet to say. They both wanted to reveal what was in their heart, why they had really shared that passionate kissing with each other.

"Look, um, there's something I think I should tell you," Beast Boy sighed.

"What?" asked Raven, unsure of what he could be keeping from her that she didn't already know.

"Well, you see, this past week my whole mission was to get you to have a crush on me," said Beast Boy. "But, just the opposite kinda happened."

Raven looked at him oddly and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Raven, I kinda… sorta… was the one who developed the crush," said Beast Boy, feeling light headed.

Raven's eyes went wide again and she nearly fell over. She actually had to find her footing so that she wouldn't. "You… have a crush?" she asked, believing that this couldn't be real.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, shaking with nervousness. "And… it's on you."

The light above Beast Boy's head surged and exploded, causing him to jump. He looked to Raven and saw that her mouth was slightly opened and she appeared unable to think. Finally, she breathed and spoke.

"You… you have a crush… on me?" she asked.

Beast Boy humbly and silently nodded his head. "And I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said last week when I thought you had a crush on me. Because, if you really did have a crush on me, I know now that I would have really hurt your feelings by the way I acted. So, I'm sorry."

"Beast Boy, I… there's something I need to tell you," said Raven. "I… I did have a crush on you. I mean, I still have a crush on you. I just… I didn't want you to know."

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to stare at her with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "So… this whole time… you've liked me?" he asked and she nodded. "And when I confronted you about having a crush on me and you said that you didn't, you did?" She silently nodded again and bit her lip nervously. "So… I really didn't have to go through all that trouble to try and make you like me?" Raven let out a ghost of a smile and nodded.

"I've liked you for a while, Beast Boy," said Raven. "You didn't have to act like a fool around me to try and make me have a crush on you."

"But, all this time, I thought you… hated me," said Beast Boy.

Raven turned serious and said, "Of course I don't hate you. Hate is a horrible thing and I forbid myself from feeling it for anything or anyone. If I don't like something or someone I simply put them out of my mind and ignore them."

"And you weren't doing that with me?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'd never be able to ignore you, even if I tried," said Raven. "No matter what, I always give in and yell at your or let you know that you're supposedly annoying me."

"Supposedly?" asked Beast Boy. "What does that mean?"

"Well, a lot of the time, when I say you're annoying me, you're not," said Raven. "I've always secretly liked all of the attention you've spent on me." Now she was starting to reveal everything to him, and it actually felt like a great weight was lifting off of her. "And every time I yell at you or hit you, you give me more attention."

"But, Raven, why didn't you ever say anything?" asked Beast Boy. "Did you just expect to like me and never tell me? How could you do that? I mean, really, how? I found out I had a crush on you last night and I couldn't even last twenty-four hours without telling you."

"Well, I've learned to keep everything I feel separate from myself," said Raven. "If I didn't, then my powers would never be under control."

"So, you would have gone the rest of your life without ever telling me how you feel?" asked Beast Boy.

"If I did you would have responded in the same manner you did last week," said Raven, a bit bitterly. "You would have acted all smug and told me that you would rather we just stay friends. Now why would I have wanted to put myself through that?"

Beast Boy's fang dug into his upper lip as he thought. "Yeah, you're right," he said at last. "I would have been like that. And I'm sorry. I really am a jerk sometimes."

"Yes, you are," said Raven.

It grew quiet between them again. Now everything was out and they were both thinking it all over. God, how they wanted it to go back to the way it was a week ago. Raven could put up with concealing her feelings for him, she was sure of that. But knowing that he knew now made her feel… embarrassed. Even knowing that he liked her, she still felt embarrassed.

"Well, again, sorry," said Beast Boy. "But you know, since I have a crush on you… and you have a crush on me, do you think that maybe we could, I don't know, do something?"

"Like what?" Raven asked.

"Like… go see a movie or something?" he asked, wondering if his heart would ever stop racing.

"Are you asking me out?" asked Raven.

"Well… yes?" he said with a nervous smile.

Raven thought for a moment and then gave him a small smile. "Alright," she said, slightly blushing.

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Cool. So, uh, how about tonight? Like at seven?"

"That sounds… good," said Raven, trying her best not to smile as wide as she wanted to.

"Okay, so, uh, I'll see ya later then," he said with a grin that was becoming more comfortable. "Bye." And with that he quickly got out of there before he ruined the moment by saying something stupid.

Raven closed her door and let her self smile as widely as she wanted to. Finally, after all of this time, her crush finally had a crush on her. She knew that if she was patient enough he would come around eventually. And he had, and it only took a week of flirting.

**The End**

**!PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES ALLOWED!**


End file.
